Ella, Él, y yo
by Ali Rohan
Summary: Himawari es bisexual, y acaba de iniciar una relación con Sarada, pero para poder ocultarla de sus padres, necesita una tapadera, Gaara, su ex novio, se ha ofrecido para el puesto, ¿que ocurrirá con este trio, o lio?
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas:** Sabaku no Gaara/ Himawari Uzumaki/ Sarada Uchiha.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 1.**_

Había decidido ponerse ebria, aunque odiaba el sabor de la cerveza, y su cuerpo fuera muy poco tolerante al alcohol, habia decidido salir a tomar aquella noche en compañia de su prima; no podía imaginar mejor solución para olvidar sus problemas, y vaya que eran muchos, últimamente los conseguía hasta con el simple hecho de respirar.  
Apuró su mojito de un solo trago y golpeó el diminuto vaso contra la mesa, la cual se encontraba manchada con extraños fluidos, los oidos le zumbaban gracias al fuerte volumen de la música y los ojos le daban vueltas, Si, estaba ebria y se sentia orgullosa de estarlo, le hizo señas al mesero para que le sirviera otro trago y giró en busca de su prima, la chica habia ido al baño y según sus cuentas y los vasos que tenía frente a ella, tenía mas de 20 minutos sola, el mesero se acercó a su mesa y le susurro algo al oído haciéndola fruncir el ceño, —: Tu amiga se ha marchado con un sujeto de aquella mesa.  
Prestó atención hacía donde apuntaba el hombre y fruncio aun mas, eran unos malditos fresas, su prima odiaba a los fresas, torció los ojos con frustración, los mas probable era que en su visita al baño le hubiera visto la polla al tipo y ya no se quisiera despegar de él por nada en el mundo.  
Unas lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos, estaba ebria y sola, ¿como mierdas regresaría a casa?, de repente la ira se apodero de ella, bien; la zorra de su prima la habia abandonado, pero eso no significaba el Apocalipsis, sacó su movil y llamo a la única persona que sabía podía llamar ebria a las 4 de la mañana y no le mentaria la madre, «SU EX»  
Contestó al segundo tono, el solo hecho de escuchar su voz hizo que las lágrimas volvieran, él siempre la hacia sentir una niñita que necesitaba ser protegida por él. Le explicó lo sucedido y en menos de 45 minutos él estaba atravesando el mar de gente que inundaba aquel pequeño bar de musica rock.  
La estrechó entre sus brazos y la obligó a sentarse a la barra para que bebiera un par de vasos con agua. Ahora se sentia segura.  
Concentró su atención en el vaso de vidrio, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, ahora con un poco menos de alcohol en la sangre, caia en cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Había salido a beber como si no hubiera un mañana solo para olvidar sus problemas, y luego al verse en dificultades había llamado a Gaara y sacado de donde sea que estuviera, lo peor de todo, Gaara ers uno de los problemas que deseaba olvidar.  
—¿Estás mejor?  
La voz ronca del pelirrojo frente a ella le hizo dar un respingo, asintió con verguenza y las mejillas tan rojas que temió enfermar.  
—¿Puedes andar?  
Volvió a asentir y se dejó guiar a la salida. El golpe de aire fresco contra su rostro le hizo llegar oxigeno a su cerebro, ayudandolo a funcionar nuevamente. Se aclaró la garganta.  
—He, Gaara, yo de verdad lo siento.  
—¿Porque? ¿por marcarme a las 4 de la mañana, despertarme y hacerme venir hasta acá por ti? ¿o por terminar conmigo por una mujer?  
Sintió un tirón en el estomago y la bilis subir por su garganta, o no solo bilis, se doblo a la mitad y vacío el estomago contra la cuneta, él se acercó y le tomó el cabello azulado para que no se manchara.  
—Yo no terminé contigo. Al menos no esta vez.  
Dijo al ponerse de pie y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
Él la vio con severidad.  
—Pero lo hiciste hace 3 años, y no se tu, pero creí que después de fajar bajo tu casa y prometer que te acostarias conmigo, eso significaba algo.  
La ira la ayudo a controlar una nueva oleada de nauseas.  
—Claro que significaba algo imbécil, para que sepas, yo no me acuesto con cualquier tipejo. Ahora, no mientas, tu jamás quisiste volver conmigo.  
Soltó un bufido y le dedico uno de esas miradas que la hacían detenerse en su sitio. Una vez había salido con un gilipollas abusivo, y siempre la miraba de ese modo justo antes de herirla. Gaara jamás la habia tocado, pero solía mirarla de esa manera, y ella se llenaba de pánico.  
—Tienes razón, no deseaba volver contigo, pero esperaba que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos.  
—Gaara, yo de verdad lo siento, te juro que deseaba aquello tanto o incluso mas que tú, pero mas que nada necesitaba algo estable en mi vida, por los Dioses que tengo 22, necesitó seguridad.  
—¿Y la vas a conseguir con ella?  
Contó mentalmente hasta el 10, sabía que lo habia herido en su orgullo, en una ocasión ya lo habían dejado por otra mujer, y esto podía ser algo parecido.  
—Ella me ama, y yo a ella. Tienes razón, no me puede dar seguridad, debo esconderme de mi familia, e incluso creo que debo conseguír un novio falso para que me sirva de tapa, pero ella me ama.  
Él se quedo callado y parpadeo reperidas veces.  
—¿Que has dicho?  
—Que ella me ama.  
—Después de eso.  
Soltó un suspiró con furia, esa era la principal razón por la que había estado bebiendo, su familia desconocía su bisexualidad, y auque amaba a Sarada, sabia que en un futuro deseaba un marido e hijos y por eso no se atrevía a revelar su relación, pero las contantes llamadas, mensajes y visitas habían puesto en alerta a su madre.  
—Necesitó un novio falso para encubrir mi relación con Sarada.  
—Yo seré tu novio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas:** Sabaku no Gaara/ Himawari Uzumaki/ Sarada Uchiha.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 2.**_

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la boca sabiendole horrible, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho tratando de ignorar la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas, se sentía muerta, no; porque si estuviera muerta no le estaría por explotar la cabeza. Su celular comenzó a timbrar de manera desesperada, haciéndole taladrar los oidos, ¿acaso los Dioses iban a castigarla por haber bebido? ¿que no estaba pagando ya, con tantimo malestar físico?  
Apartó las sabanas y camini a ciegas buscando su teléfono, tropezó con algunos muebles y encontró su bolso sobre una silla que no recordaba de antes. Tomó su equipo telefónico y se sentó a los pies de la cama, «11 llamadas pérdidas» parpadeo cin confusión, y justo antes de que pudiera abrir el historial de llamadas, el aparato volvió a sonar.  
—¿Bueno? —odiaba cuando la gente atendía de aquel modo, era como si en lugar de hablar "por" el teléfono, estuvieran hablando "con" él, pero dada la situación física en la que se encontraba, bien podia pasar por alto su propia falta.  
—¿Donde mierda estás metida?  
¿Sabes acaso que horas son?  
¿Por que no respondías mis llamadas? —una oleada salvaje de preguntas inundó sus oidos, muy apenas era capaz de rescatar alguna de las palabras que le gritaban desde el otro lado. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y espero a que la otra persona terminará de hablar.  
—Rayos, respira y habla con mas calma, que te juro que no entiendo nada. —un suspiró lleno la linea por un momento y ella misma aprovechó para respirar hondo y llevar oxigeno a su cerebro. Tenía mucha sed y ganas de hacer pis.  
—Himawari, ¿dónde estas? —la voz de su prima (que ahora lograba reconocer) la hizo desistir de su ida al baño. La ira brotó en ella, ¿como se atrevia?  
—¿Ahora si te preocupas por mi? ¿quién fue la zorra que me abandonó en aquel horrible lugar? estaba ebria y sola, ytu bien sabes que no tolero el alcohol.  
—Himawari, prima, realmente lo siento, pero por lo que mas quieras, dime donde estás, estoy muy preocupada por ti.  
La voz de su prima comezoya quebrarse y ella miro ceñuda el teléfono, ¿que le pasaba? ¿se había vuelto loca? Ella era una mujer adulta, no una niña, el que la hubiera abandonado en aquél bar, no significaba que la iba a esperar sentada y llorando a que volviera por ella (aunque esa había sido su primer reacción), por ello había llamado a Gaara.  
—Estoy en casa, a diferencia de ti, yo si llego a dormir y no me marcho con el primer tipo al que le veo la polla. ¿En donde estás tú? ¿el tío te traerá a casa o quieres que preste para el taxi?  
—Himawari, yo estoy en casa. Anoche me vine para acá, te espere despierta pero jamás llegaste.  
Se sentó de golpe y observo con atención su alrededor, en nada se parecía aquella enorme habitación con la modesta y aoretada alcoba que habitaba en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con su prima y la hija de esta.  
—Hanabi, —las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas y tuvo que morderse el labio para que dejará de temblar.  
—¿Dónde estás?.  
—No lo se.  
El sonido de la cadena del baño la hizo pegar un respingo, pasos se escucharon en el corredor y comenzó a llenarse de pánico.  
—Alguien viene.  
—Himawari, me estás asustando.  
Cortó la lamada. Los gritos de su prima le impedían pensar con claridad. Los pasos se escucharon mas cerca, subió a la cama y tomó lo primero que encontró, no permitiría que la atraparan con la guardia baja, sólo rogaba a las estrellas que su vegiga aguantara un poco mas.


End file.
